


Landfill

by Tidalstep



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood, Death, I’m very tired, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance’s POV, Not much is happening really, One Shot, Other, This is actually kind of shit but meh take it, it’s very short, not too graphic but still be warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tidalstep/pseuds/Tidalstep
Summary: Not every mission ended in a victory, and not every soldier is memorable enough to live just one more day.





	Landfill

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes I’m really tired but take this train wreck angst thank you I hope you like it ahh heck I lov my boyfriend a lot I’m not even that sad right now but meh enjoy!!
> 
> PS I wrote this while listening to Landfill by Daughter (great song, great artist I love Daughter a lot 10/10 really recommend) okay gn now

Not every mission ended in a victory, and not every soldier is memorable enough to live just one more day. 

Lance was that soldier; fulfilling his duty, saving lives and mourning the ones he never could, never feeling good enough even when he tries his hardest to shine, ending up as a side note to the more important members of his team. 

He was fine with this, really. This was his own fault in the end. He was shooting down a few Galra and chanced a look at Keith, catching the sound of an ion cannon charging above. Lance didn’t have time to consider the consequences of a hit that bad, the only thought in his head being that Keith, his Keith his family, was going to die if he didn’t do something. 

He rushed and shoved Keith, being hit dead on and screaming out. Lance fell back, trying to breathe but every breath was like fire in his lungs. He felt acid sting in the back of his throat, tasted metal on his tongue, and wetly coughed onto the floor, chest heaving and eyes burning and everything in so much pain. 

Lance wilted back down to the ground, catching a glance in Keith’s direction. Keith staggered up to glare at him, opening his mouth, but being stopped short at the sight of Lance on the ground and broken. 

Keith rushed over to Lance, screaming his name but he couldn’t hear. Everything faded in and out in blurred waves after that, as if Lance was stuck under water; unable to hear or speak. Lance wanted to tell the team how much he loved them, how important they all were to him. He wanted them to know that no matter what they were family to him, they were the best team he had. 

He hated himself even more in that moment, because the only thing he could get out was a bloodied cough and a small, withered, and broken smile.

The water cleared. All that was left behind was a single tear and clear black skies all around him, beach waves and heart wrenching sobs of his name in the distance, and he was gone.


End file.
